This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Controlled methods for "activation" neuroimaging comparable to human PET studies have not yet been developed for awake, behaving macaques. These studies will address this issue. With simple sensory and motor protocols, we will develop methods for 1) the systematic habituation of animals to handling procedures, 2) administering the microPET radiotracer without the animal being aware, thereby mitigating the effects of injection-related stress, and 3) standardizing head placement inside the microPET scanner across multiple scan dates.